In general, a semiconductor light emitting element including a compound semiconductor layer such as a Group III-V compound semiconductor layer is manufactured by forming a compound semiconductor layer on a substrate formed from a sapphire single crystal or the like, providing a positive electrode, a negative electrode, or the like on the substrate, grinding and polishing a surface to be ground of the substrate, and cutting the substrate into an appropriate shape as a light emitting element chip (refer to PTL 1).